


虹（一）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 8





	虹（一）

金主是在一次音乐节上认识他的。  
在一群肤色各异的观众里看完他的表演，叫来助理查了这个男孩的资料，觉得孩子不容易，想帮他一把。  
就这么简单，确定了关系。

金主在纽约工作，平时根本没空回国看他，只是每个月工作室的账户都会多出一笔巨款。慢慢的助理们也觉得这样挺好，日子一天一天的过，老板一天一天的忙自己的事业。金主说过，他的钱拿去给老板做音乐，用完了就开口，老板自己挣的钱给他留着，他想吃点什么就给他买着，想穿什么衣服想学什么东西想去哪旅游就带他去。  
真的挺好的。

但恩惠不是白受的，张艺兴自己也明白这一点，当初确立关系的那天两个人就讲的很清楚，事实上他也觉得有这么一段关系存在并不是坏事，有个人每天对他嘘寒问暖，也可以讲点有的没的，他觉得挺开心，至于别的，他没想太多。

他并没有见过金主。  
他只是在金主的社交页面上见过他的头像和一些出去旅游的照片，金主也从来没提出过分的要求，甚至连跟他交换自拍或视频聊天都没有过。这样的相处方式让他觉得很放松，很自由，两个人唯一的交流方式就是聊天工具和越洋电话。

他们有时差，张艺兴这里的早上九点就是纽约的晚上九点，有时他工作到半夜给金主发消息，金主也会很快回复。他们的聊天内容一直很正常，不过是吃了什么东西，工作进展如何，或者歌写的怎么样云云。直到有一次张艺兴提到自己有段时间很难入睡，在床上越躺越清醒，金主就给他发了段小视频，告诉他睡前看可以助眠。  
他信了金主的鬼话，以为是什么搞笑视频，打开以后才知道后悔，视频里面是两个一丝不挂的男人躺在沙发上，摆着让人羞耻的姿势，呻吟声和淫靡的水声不断从扬声器里穿出来。他吓得赶紧把音量调到最小，虽然房间里除了他以外一个人也没有，他翻出耳机，视频里的画面让他脸红心跳。好奇心驱使着他看完了整个视频，关掉手机之后躺在床上，反倒越来越清醒，刚才眼睛看到的东西时不时的飘到跟前，赶都赶不走，索性就着刚才的画面自己折腾了一番，弄得全身精疲力尽，脑袋一贴上枕头就睡着了。  
果真是助眠。

第二天张艺兴刚打开手机，就看见金主发来的消息。  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
他脸刷一下就红了，犹豫了半天不知道该说什么，过了好几分钟才发过去三个字：  
“挺好的。”  
后来金主就经常给他发那种视频，一开始只是在他快要睡觉的时间发给他，后来就演变成不分时间，不分场合。有时候他在外面做活动，金主就发来一段视频，他连对话框都不敢点开，最后索性关机，然后等只剩他一个人的时候偷偷打开。虽说在公共场合这并不是个很好的状况，他却不得不承认自己有点乐在其中，那种片刻偷欢的感觉让他为之一振。他和金主聊天的话题也慢慢从一日三餐演变成某个做爱姿势的体验如何，而对于他这种完全没有任何性经验的人来说，和金主每一次聊天都像上了一课，光是看着那些字眼就让他心里发慌，蠢蠢欲动。他变得越来越大胆，从一开始只敢蒙在被子偷偷看那些视频变成在活动结束后的洗手间里，边看边咬着嘴唇抚慰自己，在只有他和司机的汽车后座上夹着双腿摩擦自己的那根东西。他开始幻想视频里的两个人是金主和他自己，金主怎么会懂这么多，和他做爱会被他肏得很舒服吧，他一定很会肏自己吧。就这样想着躺在床上，视频里的那些姿势全都冲进脑子里，手里撸着腿间那根滑溜溜的肉柱。他开始学着用跪趴的姿势，自己收缩后穴的肌肉，在空荡荡的大床上脱光了衣服，想象着是金主在后面肏他。幻想中金主的脸并不明晰，他脑子里的金主是教他如何自慰会更加舒服的金主，是聊天工具里用文字肏了他一遍又一遍的金主。  
如果金主是自己的男朋友，好像也不错。  
他开始时不时的在和金主聊天的过程中提起自己想谈恋爱的念头，金主总会打趣的问他，“跟我谈怎么样？”。他不接茬，不能显得自己太渴望。但自己不说，金主又怎么会知道呢？  
就这样暧昧了将近一个月，终于有一天半夜，他睡不着，打开手机和金主聊天，毫不意外的，金主又发来一段视频。看完后，他们自然的开始讨论视频中的体位，接着聊到自慰的过程。聊着聊着，张艺兴看看自己手机上的时间，已经凌晨两点多了，但他一点困意也没有，两个人的聊天内容越来越过火，仿佛就在等着那层窗户纸被捅破。  
手机的指示灯开始闪烁，他立刻按开屏幕，一条消息出现在屏幕中间，是金主发来的。  
“如果我想睡你，你给不给睡？”  
张艺兴的心嘭嘭的跳着，他大气都不敢出，这明明是他最期待发生的事情。  
立刻就回答，未免显得自己太饥渴，他岔开了话题。  
两个人又有一搭没一搭的聊了一会，他想，要是金主不再提，这事就算了。  
可过了一会，金主又发来了消息。  
“你还没有回答我的问题，我想睡你，你答不答应？”  
他的心又嘭嘭的跳了起来，甚至有一点兴奋。  
“好啊，那就睡呗。”  
他知道自己在用故作洒脱掩盖什么。  
金主没想到他答应的这么爽快。  
“干脆你做我男朋友好了。”  
他顺势说道，他知道如果没有更进一步的关系，他和金主就只是炮友。你出钱，我的身子给你肏，他觉得不道德，也不想把自己放在这样一个下贱的位置，床是要上，但要以男朋友的身份上，这样就很自然，也很道德，即便他不需要这样一段关系。  
金主沉默了一会。  
这种沉默让他透不过气来，他立刻觉得是自己自作多情，对方可能真的只是把自己当成了炮友，一个玩物，砸了那么多钱在自己身上，自己身子给人家肏一肏也无可厚非，或许对方根本没有想要跟他谈恋爱的打算，可怜自己的故作清高。  
“你要是不愿意也没关系，当我没说....”  
“好啊。”  
金主说。  
张艺兴哑巴了。  
真的吗，就这样，他是自己的男朋友了？  
“怎么答应的这么爽快？”他问道。  
“你都那样说了，我还能怎么办呢？”  
张艺兴快要被气哭了。  
“我不强迫你，你如果不愿意的话可以拒绝我。”  
说不愿意那都是假的。  
“好了好了，逗你玩的，我已经是你男朋友了。”  
张艺兴一点也没觉得开心，反而觉得金主是被自己拿着刀架在脖子上才说出那些话。  
“我以后会宠你的。”  
管它是不是真的。  
张艺兴哇的一声的在被窝里哭出来，心里充满了巨大的幸福感和满足感。  
从前他以为自己能做到单身一辈子，只要有喜欢的东西陪着自己就够了，他不知道自己的心其实是缺了一块的，只有当那块东西被填满的时候，他才意识到自己从来不是完整的。  
“我好幸福，心里被填满的感觉好幸福。”  
张艺兴哭得上气不接下气，他不知道如何用语言形容这种感觉，这种被满足感包围的感觉，他觉得自己是全天下最幸福的人。  
“要是你在我身边就好了。”  
如果在金主身边，他一定会紧紧抱着他，几天不撒手。

他这是真的喜欢上自己了。  
金主看着屏幕上一条条信息，觉得这小朋友的心像是玻璃做的。  
他叹了口气，这是他最希望发生的，也是他最不希望发生的。  
当他开始教他如何自慰的时候就知道自己还是败给了欲望，人怎么能违背欲望呢，他宠他，心疼他，可他也想睡他，说不想那是假的。可他还是个孩子，是块未经雕琢的晶莹剔透的玉，自己该怎么做才不会伤害他，或者说不管怎样都会伤害他，但如何做才能让他少难过一点？  
在他说出那句“做我男朋友吧”那句话之后，他就明白自己逃不掉了，小傻孩还以为自己是被他逼迫才说出那样的话，他宁愿自己永远不要从他口中听到那句话，听到了，心就软成了一团棉花，不管怎样的铜墙铁壁全都倒下摔得稀烂。好，好，我答应你，我是你的男朋友了，什么也不想考虑了，就算是玻璃也认了，认了自己就算被玻璃碴划破了手也要捧着，揣在心尖上。  
爱这个字太沉重，走进去，就会有伤痛，而他的小孩现在还不明白，但这些都不要紧，只要他的小孩少吃点苦，少难过几回，自己受多大的委屈也没关系，不管是好的，还是不好的，他都愿意陪着他一起经历。

天都快亮了，张艺兴才被金主劝的勉强睡了一个小时，也没睡踏实，醒来天已经大亮，他没心思继续躺着，索性起来工作。助理们看着老板一整天都昏昏沉沉的，饭也没吃两口，但脸上的酒窝一直没退下去，还时不时的盯着手机屏幕傻笑，问他怎么了，他也不说话。后来才知道老板谈恋爱了，和那个很有钱的金主。

-TBC.


End file.
